Elyse
Elyse is a human sorcerer, part of the party, played by Isa on Life Of The Party. Currently, as with the other player characters, Elyse is Level 4. About Elyse Appearance Elyse has warm brown skin, long blue hair with the left side shaved into an undercut, and bright blue eyes. She wears a colourful, but old and tattered outfit resembling a hooded sari along with various black and spiked leather accessories, and carries a pouch with a golden lamp-shaped arcane focus inside. She wears two golden armlets, both set with blue gemstones. Elyse has a fresh scar down one side of her face, and an unhealing arcane wound on her shoulder that she hides beneath her clothes (1x05). When she uses her arcane abilities, her eyes sometimes glow blue-white, and her skin crackles with lightning and electricity, seeming as if her veins glow from under her skin. Personality Elyse is tough, brave, curious, and full of energy. She's a bit of a show-off, but she has a good heart and is shown taking care of her friends and protecting them. She is often strategic and careful, but is sometimes overcome by recklessness. She's clearly intelligent, and her personality is as much of an enigma as she is. Equipment and Key Possessions Elyse has an arcane focus that looks somewhat like a Moroccan lantern containing a ball of thrumming magical energy with two golden chains attached to either end. She keeps it on her person at all times. Activating the focus causes it to glow and float. When using the focus, Elyse usually ties its chain around her arm and allows it to float beside her during battle. She has two janbiya daggers as permanent equipment. Elyse carries an old, battered research journal on her. Both its cover and pages are littered with stains, scuffs and tears. Its contents appear to be numerous and eclectic, ranging from writing to drawings to diagrams to pages torn out of other books. This journal also serves as her ritual casting book. Elyse also loves to loot and has a multitude of weapons on her collected from creatures and bandits, including many crossbows and a Necklace of Lycanthropy (1x04). Relationships The Party Renard Elyse and Renard had a rocky start, but appear to be friendly and trust one another. She clearly finds him a bit serious and grumpy at times but shows him respect, and they work well as a team. Cassian Elyse definitely impresses Cassian and likes to show off her magic to him. The two are friendly and work well together. Boblem Elyse and Boblem seem to get along well. She appears to be amused by his naivety at times. Sariel Sariel and Elyse have barely spoken to the current point, although it seems Elyse counts Sariel amongst her friends. Astra Astra and Elyse appear to be close, with Elyse offering to hold his hand across the river when he was scared (1x04) and the two spending much of their time on the road walking and talking together. She allowed Astra to braid her hair while they camped in the Flooded Hills, stating that no one had ever done this for her before (1x03). Other Characters Nothing is known about other people in Elyse's life, although she seemed to have some connection with the crashed airship (1x04) and its crew, and Isa referred out of character to an unknown man who Elyse learned various spells from. History Background Elyse is an arcane researcher. She has stated to the party that she is currently looking for a particular artefact. Pre-Series Elyse met Renard, Astra and Boblem on the docks in Farrelstadt and the four worked together to save the city from a pirate attack. After this, they parted ways until Elyse ran into Astra and Renard once again in Mirrortail, and the three met with the Cartographer's Guild to take a contract to map an uncharted region of the mainland. Following this, Elyse picked up a book on Arcane Foci from the Mirrortail library, and the three worked together to free a captured Guard Drake from a local nobleman. The Story So Far The series begins with Astra, Renard and Elyse in the streets of Mirrortail after releasing the Guard Drake. The three escape to the Moon and Stars Inn, where they stay the night, before meeting with the others and traveling back across the Igeni Channel to Jennicks Village. From here, they ventured into the uncharted Flooded Hills and began mapping, seeking out a fallen star the ranger captain in Jennicks told them about. After a fight at the crash site, the party continue into the Mangrove Swamps on route to Sanskra. Technical Information Known Proficiencies and Skills * Speaks common, and an unknown language * Navigator's Tools Sorcerer Abilities * Tempestuous Magic * Metamagic Cantrips * Firebolt * Shocking Grasp * Friends * Gust * Mage Hand Spells * Chromatic Orb * Shield * Disguise Self * Invisibility * Thunderwave * Alarm (Ritual) * Identify (Ritual) Feats * Ritual Caster Category:Characters Category:Player Characters